


As You Dreamed

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, two Steves/one Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: If... two Captain Americas showed up all of sudden?It's just like coming out of his fantasy.





	As You Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for 2019 Cap-Iron Man Reverse Bang.  
> I really enjoyed drawing the piece. It is my fantasy piece rather than Tony lol
> 
>   
> I am very fortunate to be claimed by two amazing writers, [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers) and [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)!! Please check out their gorgeous (and hot!) works :D

**Author's Note:**

> The Works Inspired By This Art:  
> ["No I In Threesome"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885613) by cptxrogers  
> ["Steve² (Two for One) "](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883954) by navaan  
>   
> Thank you so much for claiming my work and working with me! It was a wonderful experience and I am such a lucky one!


End file.
